


Cat in the Sun

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: you wouldn't believe how much fun a sunbath can be ,)





	Cat in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Cat in the Sun

### Cat in the Sun

#### by evil Jy

  


Title: Cat in The Sun  
Author: evil Jy  
Fandom: Highlander/X-Files  
Pairings: Methos/Alex  
Rating: R  
Warnings: SLASH! as in two men having sex... Summary: PWP... you wouldn't believe how much fun a sunbath can be ;) Archive: If you want it, you can have it. But please tell me where you put it. Feedback:   
Website: www.teufelin.org/fanfiction/  
Beta: many thanks to Kat for doing a great job Author's Note: I'm innocent! It's their fault! My muses can't even let me have a nice, relaxing sunbath without bothering me with story ideas ::sigh:: Disclaimer: Alex and the X-Files belong to Chris Charter and Methos and the Highlander Universe to Davis/Panzer. 

* * *

Methos smiled at the sight he got as he went into the garden. Alex lying on his stomach on a blanket in the grass, naked and asleep, bathing in the sun. His skin glittered from sweat and sunlight played with the curves up and down his muscular body. He enjoyed this opportunity to watch Alex without any disturbances or Alex looking back at him. He got seldom the chance for it because Alex felt safe enough to relax only when they were alone. 

But Methos wasn't one for standing by, not when it came to his beautiful lover. Slowly he snuck up to Alex's side. Only he could do that without coming face to face with a very angry assassin and looking straight into the barrel of his Glock. Alex's confidence in him always created a warm fuzzy feeling around Methos' old heart. Not many had ever trusted him with their life. He planned to make it worthwhile for his lover. 

He sat down beside Alex, still not touching him. He didn't understand why Alex called himself a rat. In Methos' opinion, he resembled more a sleek elegant cat with his slim built, well honed reflexes, jade-green eyes and his ability to sleep whenever he got the chance and his love of the night time. 

Not touching him, Methos let his hands hover over Alex's arms. Slowly, he followed them to the broad shoulders, down the strong back, around the curves of the firm buttocks, along the muscular legs to the elegant feet. Burning the features of his beautiful lover forever in his memory. 

Then he planted his hands lightly on the shoulder blades and bent forward to place a kiss at the beginning of the neck. Alex unconsciously stretched a bit to gave Methos better access to his neck, craving every touch of his lover. Methos grinned, Alex was so wonderfully responsive, even asleep. As a reward, he kissed the graceful neck again. 

His hands now rested lower at both sides of the spine and Methos went to kiss every vertebra, one by one. He lingered where his back meet his butt and began to caress the soft flesh with his tongue and nipped at it carefully with his teeth. Methos felt more than heard the low moan which escaped his lover, who slowly became awake. 

Now Methos devoted his attention to the firm buttocks and the slit between them. He kneaded and stroke them, loving the feel of the smooth skin. Gentlly he spread them till he saw the rosy flesh of Alex's anus. After a kiss, he began to circle the small opening with his tongue. As the body beneath him started to squirm, he thrust his tongue past the tight muscles. 

"Methos..." called Alex breathlessly. 

Still stroking the inside of the hot channel with his tongue, Methos didn't bother to answer. As he felt the muscles relax and Alex taking deep breaths, he withdraw, making his lover whimper with the loss. 

He kissed his way down the legs, licking the ticklish insides of the knees, caressing the calves with is lips and tongue. Reaching the feet, he planted one kiss under each sole, then sat back on his heels. 

"Turn around." He said in a low voice. 

Alex complied immediately. Now lying on his back he kept his eyes closed and tried to get his breathing under control. But Methos had something else in mind with him. He sucked at Alex's left big toe, circling it with his tongue, then the same with the next, down to the smallest one. As he was finished, Alex wiggled the toes of his right foot in welcome. Which made Methos grin. It seemed that his lover liked what he was doing to him. 

Methos spread Alex's legs and kissed his way up to the pelvis, totally ignoring the groin and the fully erect penis. It wasn't the time for it yet. Now he preferred to torture Alex by playing with his bellybutton. With his tongue, he drew wide wet circles around it. Slowly the circles became smaller until his tongue ended in the light hollow. 

Alex arched his back and groaned deep in his throat. He breathed heavily and was bathed in sweat that didn't come just from the heat of the sun. His arms were outstretched to both sides and he hold a death grip on the grass, threatening to tear it from the earth. But Methos didn't know no mercy... 

With a predatory smile, he blew cold air over the wet skin, making Alex shiver. His next target were the two brown coins on Alex's chest. He let his tongue play with one nipple, circling it and sucking at it till it was hard. Then he bit down on it lightly, making Alex squirm and holding his breath for a moment. As Alex exhaled, Methos switched to the other nipple, repeating his actions till his lover couldn't hold still anymore. He was panting, squirming, moaning and groaning, begging with his whole body for more. 

Methos straddle Alex's chest without touching him with his body. He slid his hands along Alex's arms till he reached his hands and entwined their fingers. His own arms outstretched, he bend down and started to kiss Alex. He nibbled and sucked at the lower lip then followed with the arch of the upper lip with his tongue. Methos loved nothing more than to explore and kiss Alex's mouth. He could spent hours kissing him and Alex never resisted. One more evidence that they were meant for each other, thought Methos. Again, his lover yield as he demanded entrance in this private heaven. Alex tasted of sweat, sunscreen and basil and pepper from their lunch. Irresistible. Deepening the kiss Methos stroked at the inside with his tongue and circled Alex's tongue. 

Only when they threatened to suffocate did he end the kiss with a sigh. Methos looked up and found his gaze caught in the green stare of the man he loved. His heart missed a beat at all the emotions which shone in the jade-green eyes. Desire, passion, need, trust, love. All Methos had ever wished for. 

He licked and kissed his way from the strong jawline to one elfin ear. Alex moaned as Methos placed soft kisses on the sensitive spot behind his ear. He could make Alex come just by kissing him there. But not this time. He kissed, licked and nibbled down the neck to one collarbone and to the hollow in the middle. With a wicked grin playing on his lips, Methos followed the breastbone down the chest, made his way to the bellybutton and lower till his was nose to tip with Alex's gorgeous penis. Spreading Alex's legs again, he crouched between them. 

Without any further delay he took the tip in his mouth, sucking at it. The reaction he got was fierce. Alex arched his back - till the point Methos thought he would break - and let out a loud groan and instantly whimpered as Methos let go of his cock again. Who took a moment to wet two fingers thoroughly, then he went back to work on Alex's cock. He licked down the shaft, sucking at the prominent vein and used the tip like a lollypop before he took the whole penis in his mouth. While stroking it with his tongue he knew Alex had long ago forget that he existed beyond his cock. Slowly, Methos inserted one wet finger in Alex's anus. He messaged the tight muscle ring until he felt it relax. Carefully, he went deeper in and slowly out again. Alex squirmed at this new stimulation and Methos had to hold it a moment to prevent him from coming to soon. But when Alex's breath came a bit more evenly, Methos inserted a second finger and began in earnest to suck him and fuck him with his fingers simultaneously. He knew Alex wouldn't keep this up much longer. And in the moment he found the prostate, the muscles around his fingers tightened and Alex let screamed, shooting hot semen in Methos' throat. 

Methos swallowed everything and sucked Alex dry. Only then he let go of the cock. With a satisfied grin, he crept up the body of his still-panting lover. He waited a moment till Alex's breaths came more regularly and shallower. The lids over the beautiful green eyes lifted and he looked sleepily at him. One hand came up and around Methos' neck, pulling him down and into a deep kiss. 

Methos broke the kiss first. 

"Sleep well, love." He whispered and dropped one kiss on each eyelid. Then he got up and went back to the house. Before he went in, he took a last look at his beautiful lover, now sprawled on his back on the blanket, naked, satiated and sleep again. Methos was pleased with himself for he had insured that Alex wouldn't get a sunburn on his back. 

End 

  
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to evil Jy


End file.
